


The grave

by Wolfie_Johnsen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Jared Kleinman Needs Love, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Johnsen/pseuds/Wolfie_Johnsen
Summary: When exposing a serial killer to the public make sure they don't know how to get revenge on you
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The grave

JARED'S POV 

This should be one of the happiest days of my life but instead i walk the familiar way to Evan and read the description on the gravestone even though i have it memorized 

'Mark Evan Hansen

2002-2020

Beloved son and friend taken too soon may he rest in peace'

"Hey acorn i know you cant hear me but i wanted to say that i miss you... and hey i got into Yale! i wouldn't have maneged it with out you constantly making me do my homework instead of just letting me sleep"

I chuckled to myself remembering all the sleepovers and hang outs that where used for homework instead of fun 

"it kinda seems like i can't do anything right without my daily reminder to take care of myself..."

I felt the tears in my eyes 

"Evan i know i wasn't the nicest person, but why didn't you just tell me that you where scared! I-i could have helped or at least been there...then maybe i would not be here talking to you like this, maybe i wouldn't have to remind myself that im never spending another night watching Disney movies with you or listening to you telling me random tree facts, i miss you... i never knew how much i needed you until it was to late and i know that its cringy but its true"

Its been 5 months since that terrible day when my best friend was murdered infront of me

You probably want to know how that happened 

Well Evan was kidnapped by Veronice Sawyer and her scicopath boyfriend because we exposed them to the police for murdering several students 

We had gotten into an argument a week prior because said scicopaths said Evan had helped them and had video evidence to prove it

So when he tried to call me i hung up on him 

Me, Alana, Zoe and Connor where at their house when Connor got a call from a blocked number telling us to come to an old farm alone or they would kill Evan 

"Guys don't its a tr-"

When i heard the sound of Evan screaming in pain i forgot all about the stupid argument and we ran to the car

When we got to the place where we could get him back i saw them dragging him towards us

He looked terrible and was so covered in bruises his face was half purple when he saw us he smiled clearly trying to make us feel better but it looked very forced 

My best friend for years was hurt and it was my fault i should have knocked something was wrong when he called me, he never called anyone unless it was an emergency 

"Goodbye freak"

JD pushed him forward and Evan started to run to us when we heard a loud 

*BANG*

Evans smile turned to pain in seconds as he fell to the ground 

"EVAN!"

i ran to him lifting him up slightly, he winched and i apologized but when i saw a massive pool of blood on his striped polo shirt, my heart stopped i almost threw up

"Oh my god Alana call an ambulance!"

She grabbed her phone Zoe sat down while Connor tried to stop the bleeding 

"I-im o-ok"

He tried to force a smile but failed, he was crying in pain 

"Evan im so sorry"

"Its f-fine jare"

"No its not Evan i should have known better then to believe them over you"

"L-listen to me Jare it's n-not you're fault i shouldn't have gone by m-myself and now you all hate me"

"We don't hate you Evan"

Alana was helping Connor try to stop the bleeding 

"We could never hate you just hang on ok"

He looked surprised 

"But i-im a te-terrible friend"

"Shut up tree boy you are the best friend we could have asked for"

Evan laughed through the tears as he held my hand 

"H-hey Z-zoe can you p-promise m-me s-something"

"Of course anything"

"Can you finish my song for me please"

She was frozen in shock but quickly snapped out of it

"I wont have too you just have to stay awake for a little bit longer"

"Zoe please"

He looked like he was in so much pain and Zoe nodded with tears in her eyes and Evan thanked her 

"I love you guys.." 

Then i felt him go limp in my arms and saw his blue eyes staring at the skyy completely lifeless 

"Evan? Evan! no no no cmon we need you ok please don't go! EVAN!"

Alana hugged Zoe while they cried 

"No no no"

I was sobbing looking at my hands that had Evans blood on them while Connor sat there in shock not moving

Then we heard laughing and saw Veronica and JD holding a phone up recording us

"this has been fun, you know i figured it out everyone has a weakness a person they have to protect, for Connor and Jared its Evan for Zoe its Connor and for Alana its Zoe so if i hurt Evan i hurt all of you"

Connor was holding himself back from straight up beating her to death and i will be honest and say so was i 

You wanna know how we captured him? It was so easy it's laughable all we did was tell him you needed his help and he came running right to us all by himself. And you know the funny thing when he realized he was in danger his first thought was to call his best friend and then you hung up without even hearing him out"

"You know i gave him the choice to either Die or hurt you of course the pathetic idiot chose death not really suprising based on his past... i mean at leasthe he actually died this time"

That's when Connor officially lost it he charged at her hitting and punching her until she blacked out while me and the girls attacked JD. during all the commotion we didn't see the cops coming until they pulled us aside and the medics where taking Evan away 

Veronica and JD where arrested for the murder of four people and sentenced to life in prison 

A week later we all went to Evans funeral i felt numd i had cried to much i couldn't cry anymore Zoe sobbed holding Alana who was trying to comfert her through her own tears 

Connor hadn't said a word since Evan died and i knew why, we all blamed ourselves for it 

If i had just let him explain or answered when he called me this wouldn't have happened 

We just have to live in a world without Evan and its our own faults 

"Im leaving for college in a week and i promise i will try to do all my homework on time and be organized"

I could hear his voice in my head laughing and telling me that there was no chance i actually would 

"I got a bonsai tree i even named it, i call it Hercules MULLIGAN so i get to scream the name every time i water it. The others miss you too, Connor didn't speak for months after your funeral and he almost relapsed but Zoe helped him through it, and speaking of Zoe she and Alana finally started dating, i guess losing you is what it took to make them realize each other's feelings. Your mom reduced her work schedule and has been hiding away and she honestly isn't doing great."

I sighed thinking about Heidi, i mean she was more of a mother too me then my own mother who was absent for most of my life. She was a shell of a person now and only spoke in short sentences when asked questions 

We had planted a tree on Evans grave to honor him, i placed my flowers at the roots of said tree and sobbed i just stayed there until i felt a hand on my shoulder 

"Cmon Jared lets go"

I took one last look at the grave before nodding too Connor 

"Goodbye Evan i love you"

And I walked away


End file.
